Note Passing
by F Elizabeth
Summary: Paper flies between Kurt and Blaine one day at the end of class. Blaine asks a question and makes Kurt wonder, "Check yes? Check no? What's a boy to do?"


_Hello, lovely readers. Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I usually do. This week my school has final exams for the semester and I want to make sure I do well on all of them. So that keeps me away from the computer and Microsoft Word for a little while._

_I hate it as much as some of you do. In fact, I hate it because I've received amazing reviews on The Wizard of Windsor and I will let you know that it is on a little bit of a break until this weekend. I'm also in the middle of writing an epic Klaine fic that hopefully won't leave some of you hating me like my previous one did... Sorry about that, by the way. The prologue should be up in a few days, as soon as I figure out a good title for it. It's centered around the life and times of the boys at Dalton Academy, including Kurt, Blaine, and a new boy that ends up squeezing in the crawl space between them. Excited? Not really?_

_ So anyway, this is just a little short fic I came up with during my Geometry class this morning and I'd thought I'd share. Enjoy please :)

* * *

_

Kurt Hummel's murky blue eyes were locked intensely on the black board when a ball of crumpled paper bounced onto his desk. He leaned back, looking between it and the boy who sat in front of him. Blaine only mouthed _open it_ with a smile before turning back around. Cautiously, Kurt took the paper into his hands and flattened it as quietly as he could without it making too much noise. Words were scrawled at the top of the paper in Blaine's neat handwriting:

_ Hey. What's going on? - B_

Kurt pursed his lips irritably at the question. He thought his response should be sarcastic, but instead he wrote:

_I'm in class, numbskull! And so are you! What do you think is going on? - K_

He crumpled the paper back into a lopsided ball and aimed it for the top of Blaine's desk. It hit and he leaned his elbows on his desk to watch it him open it. Moments later, Blaine slipped the paper over his shoulder without looking back. Kurt let the ball fall into his hands and quickly unfolded it.

_I just wanted to ask. Sheesh. You know, just to ask how you were doing. - B_

Kurt rolled his eyes and scribbled down a quick answer:

_Well, you could've just said that in the first place, you know. - K_

He tossed it over Blaine's shoulder and looked past him. The professor had already moved to a different section of the book and he quickly flipped through the pages in his open textbook until he reached the right chapter. As soon as he raised his head, he found the paper ball sitting delicately on the corner of his desk. This time, Blaine's response was:

_I'm sorry. How are you doing? – B_

Kurt sighed with a small smile and wrote something to answer:

_I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. Why, exactly, are you asking during class? Shouldn't you be paying attention? - K_

Blaine and Kurt continuously kept up the test message-like system, passing the paper back and forth after putting down an answer. The professor had his back to the class most of the time and didn't see a thing. It also helped that the two boys chose two desks in the back.

_Yes, I should be paying attention, but I wanted to talk to you. I'd rather talk to you than learn about the terrain of Africa. – B_

_ Wow, I'm special, aren't I? I mean, you're choosing me over class work. – K_

_ I'd always choose you over class. – B_

_ I guess I __**am **__special. – K _

_ While we're talking about you, I have two questions to ask you. – B_

_ Okay, shoot. – K_

_ One: are you free for a movie tonight? I'm buying. – B_

_ Oh, sure. That sounds fun. What time? – K_

_ Around sevenish. There's a new shopping complex with an IMAX about half an hour from here. I was thinking we could go there. – B_

_ And what will we be watching? Please say there's no new horror movies. – K_

_ There's not. I was thinking something along the lines of Tron or the new Narnia movie. Do you have any suggestions? – B_

_ I don't know about any other movies out there in order to make suggestions. I guess I'll deal with Tron. And was that your second question you were going to ask? – K_

_ Okay. That works. And no, that wasn't my second question. – B_

_ Are you going to ask or keep me waiting? Kidding, kidding. – K_

_ I can't really ask it. I have to draw it out. – B_

_ Draw it? That must be some complicated question. – K_

_ Not really. Just a simple yes-or-no deal. – B_

_ Okay, then. – K_

The passing of the paper stopped momentarily. Kurt sat back in his seat with a pen poised between his fingers. He glanced past Blaine to see the professor erasing the board. Students around them began to talk amongst themselves and he noticed the time: class ended in five minutes. The professor set down the eraser and took a seat behind his desk, clicking rapidly at his computer. Kurt was tempted to peek over his friend's shoulder to catch a glimpse of what he could possibly be drawing, but he sat back, his mind racing. Nothing came up and he settled for drawing lazy circles on the corner of his completed notes packet. Kurt sucked in a breath when Blaine placed the paper on his desk. He smiled faintly and turned around quickly.

Kurt returned the smile and took the note. It was folded into a square rather than crumpled into a messy ball, which made it easier for him to open it. The creases from the ball were still there. The note held their long, penciled-in conversation, as well as a large box at the bottom. There was a large square with two smaller squares inside it.

_Do you like me? Check yes or no. And don't make a maybe box, Kurt, because I know you would._

The breath caught in Kurt's chest as he read and reread the question. He bit his lip. What could he reply? Check yes and hand it back? Check no? What would Blaine say if he checked no? If he checked yes? Should he make a maybe box, like Blaine said not to do? With his mind reeling, Kurt sat back, clicking the pen with his thumb. He stared at the two options before marking an answer. Quickly he folded it and tossed it back onto Blaine's desk, eager to get it out of his hands. He leaned on his elbows in anticipation to watch his friend open the square.

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly after he read it carefully and rotated in his seat, "there's nothing marked. You only wrote 'Turn around.'"

The boy took a deep breath. "That's because one of the options wasn't 'Kiss me.'"

Before Blaine could wrinkle his eyebrows in confusion and say something, Kurt leaned forward. He pressed his lips quickly to the older boy's. The sensation lasted all of five seconds before Kurt pulled away and buried his face in his hand, his cheeks flushed pink. His heart beat pounded in his ears and his mouth grew dry.

_Oh no, _he thought worriedly, _what in the world did I just do?_

Finally, Blaine asked softly, "Was that a yes or a no?"

Kurt didn't dare raise his head and mumbled, "What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a big, fat yes."


End file.
